digimon_aurityfandomcom-20200213-history
Pichimon Line
Where i can get it? Pichimon is a digimon that can be found by melting the block of ice in the ice cave. Digivolutions Pichimon level 18 > Bukamon level 28 > Betamon level 38 > Seadramon level 85 > Mega seadramon level 145 > Metal seadramon level 255 > Gigaseadramon (Burst Mode) Pichimon Health: 491 Moves: Bubble Blow - Does 1-20 Damage Description: It is a small white digimon,with black eyes Digivolution: Bukamon lvl 18 Strategy: It is a fresh level digimon, so just spam bubble blow. Nothing else you can do. Bukamon Health: 571 Moves: Bubble Blow - Does 1-20 Damage Description: It is a small Digimon looking similar to a short neck plesiosaur with a rather large head. Digivolution: Betamon lvl 28 Strategy: It is a in-training level digimon, so just spam bubble blow. Nothing else you can do. Betamon Health: 691 Moves: Bubbl Blow - Does 1-20 Damage Electric Shock - Does 40 Damage Beta Slugger - Does 35 Damage Water Tower - Does 50 Damage Description: It is a small fish like digimon with legs and sharp claws suitable for walking on land.It also has a large orange fin on its back. Digivolution: Seadramon lvl 38 Strategy: Betamon is overall quite powerful for a rookie level digimon. Electric Shock is Betamon's best attack as it has good range and 40 damage. When the enemy gets close to you, Water Tower or Beta Slugger if Water Tower is recharging. Seadramon Health: 911 Moves: Bubble Blow - Does 1-20 Damage Electric Shock - Does 40 Damage Beta Slugger - Does 35 Damage Water Tower - Does 50 Damage Ice Winder - Does 50 Damage Description: It is a digimon with the design of a blue sea serpant with red striper and a tail that looks like a red leaf Digivolution: Mega Seadramon lvl 85 Strategy: Seadramon is an average champion level digimon in power. Seadramon's high amount of decent attacks make up for its damage which is a bit low. Focus on using Electric Shock and Ice Blast for long range and Water Tower and Ice Winder for close range. With all the other attacks, Beta Slugger is quite useless, but can still be used if your other close range attacks are recharging. Mega Seadramon Health: 1191 Moves: Bubble Blow - Does 1-20 Damage Electric Shock - Does 40 Damage Beta Slugger - Does 35 Damage Water Tower - Does 50 Damage Ice Winder - Does 50 Damage Ice Blast - Does 60 Damage Mega Ice Blast - Does 100 Damage Lighting Javelin - Does 65 Damage Description: Mega Seadramon is a digimon with the design of a red sea serpant with a horn and tail that looks like a green leaf. Digivolution: Metal Seadramon lvl 145 Strategy: Mega Seadramon has the most attacks of any digimon in the game. To make up for that, its new attacks are quite weak compaired to other ultimate level digimon. Mega ice blast is its best attack. You should focus using it as well as Lightning Javelin, Ice blast and Electric Shock. All the other attacks except Bubble Blow and Beta Slugger are decent for close range attacks. Metal Seadramon Health: 1491 Moves: Hot Squeeze - Does 120 Damage River Of Power - Does 110 Damage Poseidons Divide - Does 140 Damage pre disk Description: Metal Seadramon is a machine sea serpant digimon with the colors of white and gold covering it. Digivolution: Giga Seadramon lvl 255 Strategy: Metal Seadramon is quite weak for a mega level. Its attacks have low damage. Use Hot Squeeze for close range. River of Power is quite a weak ranged attack, but still a good choice since Poseidons Divide is hard to aim. Giga Seadramon Health: 2641 Moves: Tidal Torrent - Does 150 Damage Giga Sea Destroyer - Does 300 Damage Sky Wave - Does 30 Damage Description: Giga Seadramon is Metal Seadramon's burst. It has a new yellow and grey color look with two missle launchers on its back. Giga Seadramon requires the item Giga Scale to unlock. Digivolution: NONE Strategy: Giga Seadramon is sorta weak for a burst. Its first attack, Tidal Torrent, has really low damage, but very good accuracy since the projectile is huge. Very useful for targets that move around a lot. Giga Sea Destroyer and Sky Wave have decent damage but they are very inaccurate unless used at close range. Scale Harden is useful when you are taking heavy damage, but it really just makes up for not having an offensive attack that also activates a force field. Category:Digimon (Lines)